Etwas Anderes Bettgeflüster
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn zwei kleine Slytherins zu viel Alkohol getrunken haben? Und ihr Hauslehrer das auch noch mitbekommt?


**Etwas anderes Bettgeflüster** (oder „Dinge, die der Fanfic-Leser nicht braucht")

Co-written mit Nimril

Disclaimer: leider gehören und die Harry Potter Charaktere nicht... nur Ciara und Athena, die gehören uns!

A/N: Alle in der Fanfic aufgeführten Sprüche wurden in einer seeehr langen Nacht entwickelt, während wir die Geschichte dazu im Chat ausgearbeitet haben. Nur falls es euch interessiert... jedes Mal, wenn unsere Hauptpersonen etwas gleichzeitig sagen, habe wir es auch getan... aber das nur am Rande. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciara sah von ihrem Buch auf, als Athena die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal mit einem Krachen hinter sich zuwarf.

„Ta-da!" Triumphierend hielt sie eine Flasche Met und eine Flasche Firewhisky hoch.

Es waren Weihnachtsferien und die beiden Freundinnen waren unter den wenigen Schülern die sich dazu entschlossen hatten in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

In Slytherin waren außer ihnen noch genau 4 andere geblieben und von den anderen Häusern waren es auch nicht viel mehr.

Somit hatten sie fast das ganze Schloss für sich alleine, was man natürlich ausnutzen musste. Heute Abend wollten sie einen Mädels-Abend veranstalten, mit jeder Menge Schokolade, Alkohol, Sabber-Filme, das ganze Programm eben.

Ciara hatte bereits Schokolade, Kuchen und anderes Naschzeug aus der Küche besorgt und hatte nur noch auf Athena gewartet, die sich nach Hogsmead geschlichen hatte, um für die Getränke zu sorgen.

„Perfekt!"  
Ciara nahm ihrer Freundin die zwei Flaschen aus der Hand die noch zwei weitere aus ihren Roben herbeizauberte: eine Flasche Glühwein und eine mit Rum.

„Why is the rum gone?", fragte Athena mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„I got a jar of dirt...", sang Ciara und brach dann in Lachen aus.

Die beiden Freundinnen machten es sich bequem und zogen sich – dank ein paar improvisierter Zaubersprüche – eine DVD rein: Sense and Sensibility.

„Alan Rickman is' ja so genial...", seufzt Athena.

„Oh ja," stimmte ihr Ciara zu. „Wer will schon diesen blöden Willoughby..."

„Schade dass solche Kerle hier nicht rumlaufen...", meinte Athena und lehrte ihr Met-Glas.

„Ach... also wenn ich da so an unseren Head of House denk..."

„Snape?", fragte Athena erstaunt.

„Klar... der ist doch echt nicht von schlechten Eltern... Sag' bloß nicht, du hast dich noch nie gewundert was sich unter seinen Roben so verbirgt!"

Athena kicherte. „Natürlich! Was er wohl drunter trägt?"

"Hmmm, davon ausgehend, dass wir uns in Schottland befinden..." Ciara ließ ihren Satz unvollendet.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Athenas Gesicht aus. "Wir sollten vielleicht einmal Moaning Myrtle fragen. Sie könnte uns diese Frage bestimmt beantworten. Wer weiß, was sie aus den Tiefen des Klos heraus so alles sieht."

Auch auf Ciaras Gesicht breitete sich ein fieses Grinsen aus. „Oh, böse... du bringst mich da auf Ideen... meinst du, wir können sie irgendwie bestechen, damit sie uns das sagt?"

"Hmmm, gut möglich. Vielleicht wenn wir sie mit Peeves verkuppeln. Immerhin hat sie schon seit langem ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und bei Merlin! Er braucht wirklich eine Ablenkung von seinen Streichen. Selbst der dümmste Hufflepuff hat inzwischen schon bemerkt, dass er das nur als Ersatzbefriedigung macht." Athena schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf.

„Gute Idee... da fangen wir gleich morgen mit dem genaueren Planen an... wär' doch gelacht wenn wir des net hinkriegen würden! Wir sind ja immerhin Slytherins!", meinte Ciara nun begeistert.

"Wenn wir schon dabei sind... Meinst du, da läuft was zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall? Sollten wir vielleicht auch sie verkuppeln?" Zweifelnd blickte Athena ihre Freundin an.

"Warum nicht? Dann habe wir was zu tun für den Rest der Ferien!", sagte Ciara lachend.

"Probieren könnten wir es auf jeden Fall." Diabolisch grinsend blickte Athena zu Ciara hinüber, bevor sie das Gesicht verzog und sich ruckartig ein Glas Firewhisky hinunterschüttete. "Uh, stell dir das mal vor... Dumbledore und McGonagall! Ich werde heute Nacht Alpträume haben!"

"Ach was... einfach net dran denken... also nun zu unserem Plan: wie fangen wir an? Ich würde sagen wir schicken beiden ein Weihnachtsgeschenk 'von einem unbekannten Verehrer'. Was hältst du davon?", schlug Ciara vor.

"Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Dumbledore von einem unbekannten Verehrer? Hört sich so an, als sei er schwul. Oder meintest du Myrtle und Peeves?" Athena wirkte etwas überfordert von der Frage. Der Alkohol schien bereits Wirkung zu zeigen.

"Nein, schon Dumbledore, aber bei ihm schreiben wir 'von einer unbekannten Verehrerin' und bei McGonagall dann 'Verehrer'. Ich glaube du hast schon zu viel getrunken fürs Planen... aber des können wir ja auch Morgen machen, wir haben ja noch 3 Tage Zeit bis Weihnachten."

Ciara schenkte sich nach und schaute mit einem leicht schiefen Grinsen in ihr Glas. "Was meinst du, wozu braucht Dumbledore eigentlich die ganzen seltsamen Gegenstände in seinem Büro?"

"Uh, so genau will ich darüber lieber gar nicht nachdenken." Schaudernd dachte Athena daran zurück, wie sie und Ciara einmal in Dumbledores Büro beordert worden waren, weil sie es gewagt hatten, sich für einen "Scherz" der Weasley-Zwillinge zu revanchieren. Dort standen wirklich ziemlich seltsame Gegenstände herum. "Aber frag dich doch mal lieber, was er ständig mit seinen Zitronenbonbons hat. Man sollte fast meinen, er sei süchtig danach."

Ciara lehrte ihr Glas und grinste. "Stimmt... ob es auch Kondome mit Zitronenbonbongeschmack gibt?"

"Oder mit Katzenminze", fügte sie nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu.

"Hey, wer von uns hat jetzt viel getrunken?", meinte Athena leicht angesäuert. Aber nach kurzem Überlegen musste sie dann doch grinsen. "Katzenminze wäre bei McGonagall wohl besser. Hihi, stell dir doch mal vor, wie er zu ihr sagt: Komm her, Muschi!"

Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und zückte schnell ihren Zauberstab, um die anliegenden Räume mit einem Silencio zu belegen. Schließlich wollten sie bei ihren Lästereien ja nicht gehört werden.

Auch Ciara war bereits 'etwas' angetrunken und fiel vor Lachen beinahe von der Couch. "Ob er sich wohl auch untenrum Zöpfen flechten kann?" fragte sie als sie wieder kurz Luft bekam.

"Keine Ahnung," prustete Athena los. "Oh, bei Merlin! Mir ist gerade was eingefallen!" Auf einmal klang sie ganz ernst. "Er bekommt zu Weihnachten doch immer Socken geschenkt, oder? Ob er die benutzt, um seine Bällchen zu wärmen?" Ihre ernste Fassade zerbrach und auch sie wälzte sich nun lachend auf der Couch herum.

"Ah!" Mit einem Kreischen stürzte sich Ciara auf ihre Freundin. "Das will ich mir nicht vorstellen... des is' böse... aber da wir gerade bei Bällchen sind... was macht Trelawney?"

"Sie sitzt vermutlich in irgendeinem Turm und wartet darauf, dass ihr irgendjemand zuruft: Sybill, lass dein Haar herunter," meinte Athena sarkastisch. "Vielleicht spielt sie auch wieder mit ihren Bällchen herum. Oder mit denen eines anderen..." Sie warf ein fieses Lächeln zu ihrer Freundin hinüber.

"Oder sie geht zum Astronomie Turm hinüber... 'Mei, sie haben da aber ein großes Teleskop. Darf ich des mal anfass'n?'" fügte Ciara noch grinsend hinzu.

"Aber ob Sinistra zu ihr passt? Hooch wäre viel besser. Da dürfte sie dann auch die Besen anfassen..."

Grinsend prostete Ciara der anderen Slytherin zu. "Ob die auch Besen mit Vibrationsalarm hat? Und warum sind manche von denen so seltsam 'gebogen'?"

"Autsch, das tut weh! Glaubst du, Quirrell hat sein leichtes Sprachproblem von so einem Besen?" Nachdenklich füllte Athena ihr Glas mit Met auf.

"Zumindest ist der Besen lang genug", Ciara stutze. "Lang? Oh des is' genial... stell dir doch mal Flitwick und Sprout als Paar vor... wie war des noch mal mit dem Dackel und dem Schäferhund?"

"Nun ja... so lange bei ihm nicht alles klein ist, müsste es vielleicht gehen. Mit einer Leiter!" Nach kurzem Überlegen fügte Athena fies grinsend hinzu "Aber noch mal zu Quirrell... dieses nette Stottern... ob das wohl auch Vibrationen bewirkt?"

"Aber klar! P-p-p-p-ping p-p-p-p-pong!" Begeistert hüpfte sie auf dem Sofa herum.

"Oh!" Ciara hatte eine Idee. " Wenn wir schon bei den Defence-Lehrern sind... denk doch mal an Mad Eye Moody! Ob der auch untenrum ne Prothese hat?"

„Wäre denkbar. Aber das könnte ich mir eher bei Umbridge vorstellen. Weißt du, auch rosa macht noch keine Frau."

"Stimmt... und wo wir gerade von rosa sprechen... erinnerst du dich an Malfoys Boggart? Genial... und wie schaut's denn überhaupt mit unserem Lehrer von damals aus, Remus Lupin, unserem kleinen Werwolf? 'Es ist wieder DIESE Zeit des Monats'?" fragte Ciara grinsend. "Obwohl so ein rosa Vollmond bestimmt auch ganz nett ausschaut..."

Begeistert heulte Athena auf und imitierte unbewusst den Ruf eines Werwolfs. "Mach... Männchen!", kicherte sie los. "Oder noch besser! Hol das Stöckchen raus!" Nach Luft schnappend ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, von der sie aufgesprungen war.

Ebenfalls kichernd lehnte sich ihre Freundin zu ihr hinüber und meinte gleichzeitig. „Hol das Stöckchen!"

"Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke." stellte Athena amüsiert fest.

Auf einmal fiel Ciara etwas ein. "Ist Lupin jetzt nicht mit dieser Tonks zusammen? Das wirft ja ganz neue Möglichkeiten auf... welche Farbe hätten's denn gern?"

"Auf keinen Fall schlammbraun. Das würde mich zu sehr an Filch erinnern."

Ciara grinste breit. "Der hat sich aber immerhin ne feine Mieze angelacht... aber wir haben ja unseren Sunny Boy Lockhard ganz vergessen: der mit seiner Spiegelmanie... Spiegel von vorne, Spiegel von den Seiten, Spiegel von oben. Spiegel von unten?" Das Ganze begleitete sie noch mit eindeutigen pantomimischen Gesten, wobei sie beinahe von der Couch fiel.

"Nun, zumindest hat er mal in den Spiegel geschaut. Einige von unseren Lehrern könnten es durchaus mal vertragen. Sprout zum Beispiel. Wie kann man nur so dreckig sein?" Angewidert rümpfte Athena die Nase.

"Woher weißt du dass das nur Dreck ist?" fragte ihre Freundin grinsend. "Der Saft muss fließen!"

"Ja klar. Sorgt dafür, dass es auch immer schön feucht bleibt! ... Ich fürchte, wir haben wirklich schon zu viel getrunken.", stellte Athena nach einem Blick auf die halb geleerten Flaschen fest.

"Ach was... wer soll das schon mitkriegen? Ich hab' noch genügend Hangover-potion übrig für Morgen," beruhigte Ciara sie. "Oh, und was ist mit Hagrid? Da sollte einem doch auch was Fieses dazu einfallen... es kommt eben doch auf die Größe an?"

"Hagrid? Weißt du, ich habe mich sowieso schon immer gewundert, weshalb die Blast-Ended-Skrewts so schnell wachsen? Hatte er nicht einmal in einer seiner Stunden erzählt, dass sie irgendwann eine Verbindung zu ihrem Besitzer aufbauen und sich ihm anzugleichen beginnen?" Unschuldig blickte sie auf ihre Fingerspitzen.

Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich über Ciara Gesicht. "Das sind bestimmt nicht die einzigen Tiere die sich anpassen... ist bei einem Einhorn das Horn normalerweise nicht auf dem Kopf?"

Athena krümmte sich vor Lachen. "Auf dem Kopf? Oh eh, denk doch mal an den Sprechenden Hut! Als Madame Pomfrey ihn das letzte Mal vom Fest weggetragen hatte, stand seine Spitze ziemlich aufrecht und hing nicht herunter, wie sonst. Ob auch Hüte Gefühle haben können?"

"Hm..." Ciara überlegte. "Bei wem saß er denn da zuletzt auf dem Kopf?"

"Du fragst mich Sachen! War es nicht so, dass Professor Vektor ihn davor mal aus Spaß aufgesetzt hatte? Hihi, vermutlich dachte sie mal wieder an die Potenzregeln, von denen sie so häufig spricht..."

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass Arithmancy so interessant sein kann... hast du gesehen wie sie sich beim Essen an Slughorn rangemacht hat?"

"Natürlich! Ich glaube, nur die Hufflepuffs haben wieder mal nichts davon mitbekommen. Aber ich finde, sie passen zueinander. Da kann man für sie allerdings nur hoffen, dass sein Horn keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem seiner Namensvettern hat." (A/N: Slug: Schnecke)

Mit einem Quietschen rutschte Ciara von der Couch und blieb lachend auf dem Boden liegen. "Hast du dich schon mal gefragt warum er gewissen Schüler bevorzugt? Und was da so alles abläuft auf seinen 'Partys'?"

"Wer fragt sich das nicht? Aber ich schätze, wir beide werden es ohnehin bald erfahren. Er hat uns heute nämlich eingeladen... Eigentlich wollte ich es dir ja erst später sagen, um dir die Stimmung nicht zu ruinieren, aber so..." Athena verstummte geknickt. Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass die beiden Slughorn nicht unbedingt mochten.

"Ach nein... müssen wir denn da hin? Ich kann den Kerl net ausstehen... und sowas nennt sich Potions Master!" Ciara schnitt eine Grimasse. "Obwohl... uns würde doch bestimmt etwas einfallen um Spaß zu haben, oder? Wir könnten den anderen was in den Punsch tun oder so..."

"Gute Idee!" Athena klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. "Und zur Sicherheit auch noch was in Pomfreys Tränke, damit sie die anderen nicht so schnell heilen kann." Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie Ciara zu. "Und runter damit!"

"Weeeiiit aufmachen und schön schlucken!" rief diese kichernd.

"Und was machen wir mit Firenze? Du weißt ja, dass Kentauren eine andere Verdauung haben, als Menschen. Was, wenn er es nicht verträgt?"

"Meinst du dass der da sein wird?" überlegte Ciara. "Wie entstehen Kentauren eigentlich? Mensch und Pferd... des klappt doch net so ganz..."

"Ist vermutlich genauso, wie mit Sprout und Flitwick. Mit einer Leiter geht das schon und wenn der Vater ein Mensch war..." Weiter musste sie erst gar nicht sprechen, da sie wusste, dass Ciara dasselbe dachte.

Als sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholte, meinte sie grinsend. "Und dass das geht wissen wir ja von den keltischen Königen Irlands..."

"Stimmt ja. Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Also, ehrlich, Muggles haben seltsame Bräuche. Wie kommt man nur darauf, eine Stute besteigen zu müssen, um König zu werden? Das arme Tier!"

"Vielleicht sind ja so dann die Kentauren entstanden? Obwohl, die gibt's ja schon länger..." Ciara zog sich wieder auf die Couch rauf. "Was ist eigentlich mit Binns? So als Geist hat's der doch bestimmt net leicht..."

"Ich weiß nicht. Es müsste ihm auf jeden Fall leichter fallen, den G-Punkt zu erreichen, oder?"

"Ob das G für Geist steht? Aber er kann einem trotzdem leid tun, noch nicht mal das an der Wand 'anlehnen' funktioniert mehr..."

Also, ich finde, unser Hausgeist ist mehr zu bedauern. Schließlich trägt er noch die Spuren seines letzten... Mals an sich. Und er kann sich noch nicht einmal waschen!" Sie grinste frech. "Ob die anderen Häuser wirklich glauben, dass die Spritzer auf der Kleidung des Bloody Baron tatsächlich Blut sind?"

Dies erntete Athena ein fieses Grinsen ihrer Freundin. "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst dass die Hufflepuffs oder Gryffindors auf solche Gedanken kommen? Die sind doch viel zu 'unschuldig'... und die Ravenclaws haben doch nur ihre Bücher im Kopf... aber was ist mit den anderen Geistern? Das würde ich mal interessieren, ob die das wissen... aber ich bezweifle es, so wie die vom Baron Angst haben..." Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Obwohl das was Peeves so den ganzen Tag anstellt, ja auch eindeutig Ersatzbefriedigung ist, oder?"

"Natürlich!" rief Athena. „Aber deshalb wollten wir ihn ja auch mit Myrtle verkuppeln. Mich würde aber momentan viel mehr interessieren, ob bei diesem Gryffindor -Geist... ähmmm, wie heißt er noch mal? Egal, ob bei dem alles nur an einem Faden hängt."

Ciara grinste. "Das würde gewissen Sachen allerdings um einiges erschweren... der wurde bestimmt von 'nem anderen Gryffindor umgebracht... wenn es jemand schon nicht einmal schafft jemandem ordentlich den Kopf abzuhauen..."

"Naaah, ich würde eher auf nen Huff tippen. Du weißt, dass das nicht die Hellsten sind. Noch nicht mal ihre Gründerin soll sonderlich intelligent gewesen sein. Angeblich geriet sie eines Tages mal in Streit mit Rowena Rawenclaw. Es kam zu einem Handgemenge, bei dem Rowena Helga ihre Fingernägel oder eher Klauen spüren ließ. Helga trug angeblich einen aufgepumpten BH, der dann den Geist aufgab. Es machte "puff" und Helga erhielt daraufhin den Namen Hufflepuff... Nicht sehr klug, wenn du mich fragst. Wenn ich so einen BH tragen würde, dann würde ich auch keinen Streit mit einer Frau anfangen, die einen aufspießen könnte."

Daraufhin brachen beide in lautes Gelächter aus. "Sagt Salazar zu Godric: 'Na, zumindest dein Schwert hat einen Steifen.' - Antwortet Godric: 'Wenigstens spiele ich nicht dauernd mit meiner Schlange herum.'" fügte Ciara schließlich hinzu.

"Zumindest konnte er mit etwas rumspielen. Das ist halt der Neid der Gryffindors," meinte Athena schmunzelnd.

„Ob Malfoys Vater den Witz auch kennt? Vielleicht hat er sich ja deshalb so 'nen netten Schlangenstab besorgt..."

"Bei Lucius Malfoy bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Der muss mit diesem Stab eher was kompensieren. Überleg mal... wenn alles so glatt runterhängt, wie seine Haare???" fragte Athena.

"Oh, heißt es nicht, dass er die 'rechte Hand' des Dunklen Lords ist? Was muss er denn da so machen? Und wozu braucht der Voldemort dann seine echte rechte Hand?"

Anders als viele andere Magier zuckte Athena nicht zusammen, als sie den Namen 'Voldemort' hörte. Sie und Ciara hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit angewöhnt, diesen Namen zu nennen. Hauptsächlich aus dem Grund, ihre Mitschüler zu ärgern, aber auch, weil das Motto Slytherins lautete: 'Zeige niemals jemandem deine Gefühle. Sie könnten gegen dich verwendet werden. '

"Vermutlich sagt er zum Dunklen Lord: 'Hol deine Schlange raus', während Dracos verrückte Tante danebensteht und brüllt: 'Go, Voldie, go!'", kicherte Athena.

Ciara grinste fies. "Sie muss ja bestimmt so einiges nachholen, in Azkaban gibt es ja keine Doppelzellen... Ob Du-weißt-schon-wer unten genauso kahl ist wie oben? Und ob er mit Naginis Größe etwas kompensieren will?"

"Vielleicht." Athena grinste verschlagen. "Man sagt zwar, er hätte die Schlange nur, weil er Slytherins Erbe ist, aber wer weiß, wozu er sie wirklich braucht? Wer weiß, wofür Slytherin selbst sie gebraucht hat?" Kichernd schüttete sie sich ein weiteres Whiskeyglas hinunter.

Ciara tat es ihr gleich und füllte ihr Glas gleich wieder auf. "Wer weiß, wo das herkommt, dass die Schlange das Zeichen Slytherins ist? Freud hätte bestimmt seine Freunde daran gehabt unseren werten Gründer zu analysieren..."

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal unseren sexy Hauslehrer fragen? Er kann uns dazu bestimmt einige... Nachhilfestunden geben." Mit einem kessen Augenzwinkern linste sie zu Ciara hinüber.

Diese verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Whisky. "Oh böse... du bringst einen ja auf Gedanken... obwohl ich da wirklich nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätte! Potions erfordert ja immerhin seeehr viel Fingerspitzengefühl... Aber pass auf, dass er das nie hört, das könnte böse enden..."

"Natürlich, ich bin ja immerhin keine blöde Gryffindor! Obwohl... was er dann wohl tun würde?" Athenas Stimmer verwandelte sich in ein wohliges Schnurren. "Viel mehr als Detention könnte er uns nicht geben und ich hätte gewiss nichts dagegen, seine Kessel zu polieren. Merlin sei mein Zeuge! Vor allem, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass der Spruch über die Nase eines Mannes der Wahrheit entspricht..." Unschuldig zwinkerte sie Ciara zu.

"Bring meinen Zaubertrank zum Überkochen!" rief diese kichernd und kippte den Rest ihres Whiskys hinunter. "Ob er wohl mit Absicht so viele Knöpfe an seiner Robe hat? Wie bei einem Weihnachtsgeschenk das besonders gut verpackt ist..."

"Kyaaah! Bring mich doch nicht auf solche Gedanken. Ich fange jetzt schon das Geifern an. Stell ihn dir doch mal vor. Nur mit Geschenkbändern verpackt, einen Trank in der Hand, um liebevoll deine Erkältung zu kurieren... Mund auf und runter damit!"

Ihrer motorischen Fähigkeiten nicht mehr Herr kugelte Athena von der Couch herunter und blieb nach Luft japsend auf dem Boden liegen, bevor ihr ein weiterer Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. "Ciara! Wir brauchen einen Boggart!"

"Das nützt nichts! Da müssten wir noch Neville dazu entführen! Wo dann die Schleife wohl sein könnte!" Mit diesen Worten leistete sie ihrer Freundin auf dem Boden Gesellschaft, der sich viel mehr bewegte als er eigentlich sollte.

"Und warum tun wir es nicht einfach? Soweit ich weiß, ist er doch auch über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, den kleinen Dummbeutel zu fangen!"

"Du besorgst den Boggart, ich hol uns Neville...", meinte Ciara grinsend. "Einfach auf dem Weg von der Großen Halle zum Gryffindorturm abfangen, ein kleines Stupefy... und es kann losgeh'n!"

"Und was genau kann dann losgehen, Miss Moray?"

Schneidend kalt durchbrach die Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters die kichernden Mädchen.

Entsetzt starrten sie einander an.

"Äh... Silvesterraketen?", improvisierte diese verzweifelt. Einen Vorteil hatte das Auftauchen ihres Hauslehrers. Die beiden Slytherins waren, wenn auch nicht ganz, dann doch zumindest wieder fast nüchtern.

"Ja genau," sprang Athena ihrer Freundin bei. "Fred und George Weasley haben vor kurzem neue Raketen erfunden, die..." Sie verstummte, als sie das gefährliche Funkeln in Snapes Augen sah.

"Ja, so eine wie in Herr der Ringe..." fügte Ciara halbherzig hinzu und zischte ihrer Freundin an. "Hast du nicht die Türen mit Silencio belegt? Kann es sein dass de eine vergessen hast?!"

"Du hättest dich ja auch vergewissern können, dass ich tatsächlich keine vergessen habe," zischte sie aufgebracht zurück.

"Ich hab' mich auf dich verlassen! Du bist ja schließlich keine Hufflepuff! Ein Raum kann mehr als eine Tür haben!"

"Ach, erzähl mir was Neues!" Unmerklich wurde Athena lauter. "Hättest du mich nicht mit dem Alkohol abgelenkt..."

"Abgelenkt?! Wer hat den immer wieder nachgeschenkt? Aber musste es unbedingt diese Tür sein, die du vergisst? Überleg doch mal, was wir alles gesagt haben!" rief diese nun ebenfalls lauter.

"Soll ich eurer Erinnerung etwas auf die Sprünge helfen?", fragte Snape mit einem gefährlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ihr wolltet meine Kessel polieren, meine Tränke zum Überkochen bringen, mich wie ein Weihnachtgeschenk einpacken und zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Boggart in mich verwandeln. Wenn mich meine "Nase" nicht täuscht, dann steckt ihr beide jetzt in ziemlich großen Schwierigkeiten." Jedes Wort genauestens betonend, ging er langsam auf die beiden Mädchen zu, jede Faser seines Körpers angespannt, wie eine sprungbereite Raubkatze.

Zorn blitze in seinen rabenschwarzen Augen auf, aber auch ein gewisses... Interesse...

"Was soll ich nun mit zwei ungehorsamen Slytherins tun?" Seine Stimme hatte sich in ein sanftes Schnurren verwandelt.

Dicht vor den beiden Mädchen stehend beugte er sich hinab, um erst die eine, dann die andere eindringlich zu mustern.

Sprachlos starrten ihn die beiden Freundinnen an, dann sagten beide gleichzeitig - und ohne zu überlegen - "Ist das da ein Zauberstab in Ihrer Tasche?"


End file.
